Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{3}-2\dfrac{5}{20} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {2} - {\dfrac{5}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {2} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{20}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 14 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{8}{12}-\dfrac{3}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{5}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{5}{12}$